Pon Farr is farr from Logical
by Hyorinakura
Summary: This is my first story to be submitted on  . Reviews and comments are welcome, but flaming is not. The story should come with further chapters.  Don't steal my work. This is M for sex and 18  content.    Live long and prosper,  Hyorinakura


As the ship slowed to a halt for the night, Janeway signalled to Tuvok to join her. Together, they walked out of the Bridge and into the turbolift.

"Deck Three," Janeway said calmly.

"Captain?" Tuvok inquired absently.

"Tuvok," Janeway interrupted. "I want to talk to you in my quarters. There's something that has been bothering me."

"Yes, Captain." Tuvok replied.

"No need for formalities. We're both off-duty."

Tuvok didn't reply. Janeway could easily tell that he would prefer to use the proper titles when addressing her.

The turbolift grinded to a halt and opened to reveal a corridor. Along the corridor sat rooms, each named by their occupants. The one at the end of the corridor was Janeway's, with Tuvok's sitting opposite to Chakotay's. As they reached it, Janeway walked inside without saying a word, whereas Tuvok stopped outside the door.

Janeway looked back at him in confusion.

"Come in, Tuvok," she said. Then she remembered that the Vulcan didn't like walking into another officer's quarters when off-duty and for no reason. At least he was polite.

The black Vulcan stepped in cautiously, physically aware of his surroundings and avoiding walking into anything. He joined her on the couch near the window, sensibly intertwining his fingers. He held his regal appearance as he looked over to Janeway.

"There's been a rumour going around about you, Tuvok." Janeway said.

Tuvok blinked.

"It's been going around that your wife has divorced you. And I _know _that it's been seven years since you last had the 'Tarkalean Flu...'"

Tuvok shifted uncomfortably and directed his gaze away. There was an expression of awkwardness in his eyes and Janeway rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, Tuvok, I know that Pon Farr is a deeply private thing for Vulcans. I'm offering some help for you. The doctor's on an Away mission so he can't help you, but I can."

Tuvok glanced awkwardly over to her, breaking eye contact a few times before he finally rested his eyes to hers.

"What do you mean?"

"Tuvok,"

The Vulcan cringed slightly, breaking the contact again. His hand quivered slightly and his head begun to glisten with sweat.

"It's begun. Computer, lock door. Do not open it under any voice command other than mine."

Tuvok stood up and paced around a few times, circling around as if he were a cat trying to get comfortable in some bedding.

"Tuvok!" Janeway stood up, reaching out to hold his shoulder and stop him. "Listen to me. Let me help you. Don't worry – I wont tell anybody."

Tuvok looked toward her in confusion. He didn't understand until Janeway closed her eyes and placed her hands down by her side. It was a pose that some Vulcan women did as submission to the male. His eyes widened slightly and he fought mentally with himself.

'_If I don't then I'll die,'_ he told himself. Normally that wouldn't matter, but his emotional control was being stripped away from him. It wasn't something that any Vulcan enjoyed...

Stepping forward slowly, he placed his hands on her arms and nuzzled his face into her neck, closing his eyes.

"Are... Are you...?"

"I'm sure, Tuvok. Don't be afraid."

The male rubbed his cheek along Janeway's jaw and exhaled softly. His hands pulled the female against him and moved his face away. He gazed into his superior's eyes, his own filled with fear and uncertainty.

"Tuvok," she whispered. Lifting her hand up to touch his face, she felt him stiffen and pull back slightly. "I'm not going to leave or tell anybody about this. You have my word."

The Vulcan still didn't entirely seem convinced, so she pulled him toward her and planted a kiss just beside the tip of his mouth. He didn't move right away, but then he turned his head and pushed his mouth to hers.

Janeway smiled slightly in the kiss and she placed her hands on his side and opened her mouth slightly. Tuvok's tongue slipped inside and his body shuddered slightly. The sensation caused his stomach to feel as though it as almost vibrated at a furious rate. He pulled Captain Janeway toward him harder and listened to her as she moaned slightly from the feeling. He anticipated that she was feeling the same way that he did.

She held him close and pulled him back toward her private room, gently pulling off his Combadge and placing it on the table. She removed his shirt, trailing her fingers along his fine-toned body and circling her finger around one dark nipple. Collapsing onto the bed, Tuvok lay on top of her and pushed slowly up to remove her shirt.

"Ohhh, Tuvok," Janeway purred, arching her back as he glided one hand over her breasts. Her neck stretched and she pressed her chest up against his own.

Tuvok pulled his face away from the kiss and pressed his cheek against her neck. He inhaled, slowly licking up from the base of her neck to her jawbone. When he reached the top, he hung his face over his Captains and they both took each other into a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues explored each others' mouths and Janeway ran her hands over the man's body.

"Tuvok," she murmured though the kiss. "Has anybody ever told you how hot you are?"

"Someone has now," Tuvok replied, breaking the kiss. He still wore his Security Guard uniform – or at least the Trousers – and Janeway had her Captain's uniform on – or at least her trousers. She helped him remove the rest of their clothing, not breaking any contact with her. He used his foot to flick off the fabric from the bed, then placed the blanket over his back to keep Janeway and himself warm.

For the while, they just lay there, nestled into a comfortable position. Their bodies were pressed together with friendship, compassion and love. Tuvok leaned against the headboard with Janeway lying on his chest.

"I never thought that having sex with a Vulcan would be so... So relaxing." Janeway murmured softly.

"Captain, do you wish to continue?" Tuvok asked. His voice was soothing and warm. His eyes locked with hers and he stroked the side of her hair.

"Oh yes," the Captain purred. "Can I just do something though?"

"What is it you wish to do?"

"I've always wanted to do this," she said. Turning around so her body faced Tuvok, she reached forward and gently rubbed behind his ear. Her fingers twined around it, feeling how solid it was.

"I love your ears, Tuvok. I wish mine were like yours."

"You like my ears that much?"

"Oh yes," Janeway giggled gently. "I've always wanted to feel them. They make you look very handsome."

The Captain reached over and carefully nibbled on the tip. The Vulcan instinctively turned his head toward the feeling, but to no avail. As he sat up further, she reached under the covers and curled her fingers around his member and began pumping him. As he released a moan of pleasure, she slightly twisted his ear with her front teeth, making him inhale sharply.

"Be careful, Captain," Tuvok warned with a pant in his voice. "Vulcans are three times stronger than humans."

"Three times stronger as in, if the strongest human could lift 300 pounds, you can lift 900?" Kathryn asked.

"No," Tuvok said. "You are familiar with Algebra? Well, if the strongest human could lift 900 pounds, if 900 is X, then x to the power of three would be how strong a Vulcan is. You take 900 and times it by 900 twice, so it's 900 times 900 times 900. That's 729, 000, 000. That's how strong a Vulcan is."

The Captain looked at Tuvok with curiosity. He thought that much, even when having sex?

"Logical," she joked.

A rumbling growl erupted from his throat and he nuzzled against Janeway's neck.  
"Indeed..."

When Tuvok's member was erect, she gave him a short kiss on the forehead and positioned herself above him.

"Well then, Mr. Vulcan," she said with a warm, teasing voice. "Let's see how strong you _really_ are..."


End file.
